1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stretch film dispenser, and more particularly to a stretch film dispenser with a brake device to provide the stretch film with a predetermined tension.
2. Description of the Related Art
In package work it is common to dispense stretch film to surround goods. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,480 is an earlier invention of the present inventor, which provides a stretch film dispenser, known as a “Hand Saver”, to protect an operator's hands from injury during package work.
A stretch film dispenser has to provide the stretch film with a tension so that the stretch film may hold the packages firmly. Another invention of the present inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,918, provides a stretch film dispenser which provides to the reel a resistance (or friction) to give the stretch film a tension. Tension of the stretch film is positive relative to the resistance. However, the resistance can't be so strong that it will affect the package work nor so weak a resistance that the reel can't provide the stretch film with sufficient tension.